


new paths are not always the smoothest

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: (and bumps in the road are a given)
Relationships: Lack-Two | Blake/Whi-Two | Whitley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	new paths are not always the smoothest

"it's okay" whi-two answered after being asked if she was allowed to do this. she was rubbing lack-two's shoulder to be reassuring. they were at a prestigious hotel where whi-two, famous actress that she now was, had her choice of exclusive penthouse suites that were so high up that the cars below looked like stars. they were pretty similar to the cushy hotels that interpol would set up for him on certain missions, once upon a time. 

"does it hurt, though?" she wondered about his scar, an eyesore. he looked at his arm and didn't really feel any way about the thing. 

"no, it was a painless procedure. i've been through way worse." 

"i meant knowing they'd microchipped you. plasma was going to do that to me, but mama thought it was too much to do to a child."  
  
huh. he'd never thought of it like that. he was praised for how little he resisted and how much pain he could endure. he was too young to have a memory of it, but his superiors would bring it up when discussing his 'file'. 

"well, it's out of me now. that's why we can be in contact again." he said, matter of fact, and whi-two smiled warmly, taking his hands in hers and walking him to the foot of the bed. he stood and she knelt down on the plush fabric comforter. she was wearing some kind of lace lingerie that didn't leave much to the imagination, but it was so very her. pastel pink, with little hearts stitched into the lace and tiny bows in perfect places. he'd never pictured her like this before, but confronted with it lack-two could only think about how much she'd grown, as a person. she carried herself with confidence that she once sorely lacked. she was still soft, still idealistic, but those traits were rooted in something more concrete, like she'd become wise. was it because of her career? she became this person, while he'd stayed the same. was that fair - to her? his mind whirled with these thoughts, while whi-two touched and kissed his body carefully. he couldn't fight the sense that he was somewhere else, watching it happen on the outside. he blinked and saw her, below him, impossibly into him. he looked down at her, unsure.

"why do you...like me?"

there was thick silence as she processed the question. "i don't know how to phrase it, i was never good at making friends...and you were weird to me, but you know i used to be an anxious wreck..." she relaxed on the bed. "but you're one of the only people i feel comfortable with. and you don't have to pretend around me either, lack-two. i know you have a good heart. lord N told me once, that i have a good judge of character. so don't worry about a thing."

sometime during her answer he'd begun to cry. he crouched down, body shaking a little while he made choking sounds. panicked, whi-two started crying too. 

"you didn't have to...say all that. i'm not..." he trailed off.

her tears stopped after his. she sniffled and let out a deep breath. "i just like being able to see you again, and know that you're doing things for yourself now."

he felt weird, for not being able to reciprocate or be happy like she was. and he wasn't used to pouring out his feelings; he couldn't really tell that he _was_. but he felt her embrace and that helped make it all a bit more tangible.

becoming himself started with difficult things like this.


End file.
